


More of that Hardzello

by moreofthatqueen



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal, Ben Hardy as Rogerina, Bohemian Rhapsody cast - Freeform, Fluff, Gay Sex, Joe Mazzello Is Bored, Light Angst, M/M, Rogerina - Freeform, Rogerina kink, Shipping, Smut, hardzello
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreofthatqueen/pseuds/moreofthatqueen
Summary: Ben has a thing for dressing up as Rogerina, which gives Joe stronger feelings for him.
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Joe Mazzello
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	More of that Hardzello

**Author's Note:**

> We all know Joe is a bottom but let's switch it up. 
> 
> This was fully inspired by Ben Hardy's legs in that skirt.

It had been a month since the end of filming the new Bohemian Rhapsody movie. Ben and Joe were roommates since basically the beginning of filming, they were inseparable, really. 

Joe was just finishing up the dishes as he heard a knock on the door. 

He opened the door. “Oh hey, Gwil! Come in.”  
“Is Ben ready to go?” Gwilym stepped into the house. “I’ve left the car running, I don’t want to have to readjust the temperature to his picky needs.”  
“Yeah, yeah,” Joe turned around to call for Ben. “BEN! GWIL’S HERE!” Joe screamed. Very elegant. 

Ben took awhile getting ready, which was unlikely for him. Usually, it was Joe who took awhile.  
Finally, he arrived at the doorway with the two. “Oh hello, Gwilym!”  
“Ben! What took so long?” Joe looked at Ben’s outfit and hairdo. He saw nothing different.  
“Sorry, I was just busy. Shall we go?”  
Gwilym started for the car. “Yes, come on, we’ll be late. I’ve got the car running with the temperature just how you like.”  
“Thanks, Gwil,” Ben said with a soft smile, making Joe smile as well.  
The two headed off to see a movie that they were meaning to see when they had time, while Joe went back to tidying up a bit. He was quite a messy roommate and Ben was always getting at him about it. 

They lived in a medium-sized house with two bedrooms across from each other. Sometimes they would fall asleep while watching tv in Joe’s room and end up sharing the bed. They never let it get further than just sharing a bed, although Joe had thought about it going further. He wasn’t ashamed to watch his Jurassic Park movie regularly and Ben didn’t mind either. 

As Ben came home, Joe turned around in the swivel rocking chair to face the door like they do in those mystery movies. 

“Hello, Ben.”  
“Hi, Joe.”  
“Where have you been? It’s 9:00!” Joe questioned in a frazzle.  
“Joe, relax....what is wrong with you? The movie ended at 8:30.”  
“Yeah, sorry, I just missed you. It’s been quiet around here for the past two hours and I had to watch Jurassic Park and scream alone.”  
“You never scream when I watch it with you....” Ben said as he sat on the couch beside him.  
Joe squinted into the distance for effect. “Internally, I do.” 

Ben gave him a heartwarming, totally platonic smile, as he always did. 

The next day, it was Ben’s turn to make breakfast. Joe always looked forward to this because Ben was a better cook than him. Joe was actually a hot mess in general, but he was learning. 

Joe woke up and waited in bed for the smell of whatever Ben was going to make, but he noticed he wasn’t even in the kitchen yet. 

“Ben?!” Joe called as he stumbled out of bed. “It’s 10am, Ben....are you still asleep?” 

He went to peak in Ben’s room, the door was open just a crack. As he peered in through the tiny slit between the door and the doorframe, he saw Ben posing in front of the mirror while wearing a blonde wig and skirt. 

“Hmm” Joe quietly walked to the kitchen, a little confused but didn’t bother to think much about it. 

Later that day, the two were heading out to get some shopping done like some married couple or something. As they left out the door, Joe noticed Ben wearing white high knee socks that he had seen him wear that morning. 

“New socks, Ben?”  
Ben looked down at his feet and became slightly red in the face.  
“Oh, uhh, yeah these are just....I got them a while ago.....”  
“They look nice.” Was all Joe had to respond. He wanted to ask more about the wig and skirt, but decided to just forget about it and not mettle in it, judging by how embarrassed Ben was by the socks. 

They did their shopping and drove home in silence. Ben drove because last time Joe drove, he screamed with his feet on the steering wheel. It was horrific for the other drivers to see, but a totally normal scene in the life of Joe Mazzello. 

It was still really quiet between them. Ben started to wonder what was wrong since Joe was never this quiet. Sometimes they would just sit and eat their meal without saying a word, just staring at each other. Ben continued to give him the soft smiles he always did and Joe would snap out of his thoughts as the smiles flashed through his sub-conscience. 

“Joe? Is something wrong?” Ben finally addressed the apparent issue. 

Joe didn’t respond, though. He was deep in his thoughts. No one ever knows what Joe is thinking, really. But at this moment, he was thinking about when they filmed the scene in the movie for the I Want To Break Free music video. Specifically, Ben dressed in that cute schoolgirl outfit. It brought out a side of him he didn’t know he had and after seeing Ben in what appeared to be that exact wig and skirt, he couldn’t help thinking about the emotions he felt the first time he saw his best friend in the full getup on set. He hadn’t thought about it since then. 

“Joe? What-“ Ben peered into Joe’s eyes, “what are you....looking at?”  
“What?” Joe popped out of the trance.  
“Are you alright?”  
“Why?” He questioned with a startled look.  
“You’ve been quiet for the past two days and now you were just staring, unresponsive. What’s wrong?”  
Joe gave a little sigh. “Nothing’s wrong. I’m fine! The food is delicious! You’re a great cook, Ben.”  
“You made the food.” Ben replied,” Yes, it’s delicious.”  
“Oh. Yeah, I just forgot.”  
“How about we watch a movie tonight?” Ben suggested.  
“Sure.” A subtle smile crept onto Joe’s face as he played with his cold food, intending to take a bite sooner or later. 

That night, Joe went to get the movie to bring to Ben’s room. They planned to start the movie at 8 but Joe was bored of replying to random people’s messages on Instagram and couldn’t wait any longer, so he brought the movie in at 7:45. 

“Hey, Ben? I got the movie. Can we start-“  
Joe paused as he walked into Ben’s room. Ben was filling his time by taking pictures while wearing the full Rogerina outfit. He threw his phone on the bed and just stood there when he saw his buddy had walked in, jaw almost to the floor. 

They resumed with their typical greeting.  
“Hi, Joe.”  
“Hey, Ben.” 

Joe crept into the room and closed the door slightly. Ben quickly spoke up before Joe had a chance to. 

“Now, this is just between you and me. I was just trying a little something. Don’t freak out....”  
“It’s okay, I’m not freaked out I- I just....it’s....” Joe was eventually speechless. He didn’t want Ben to freak out either. So what if his fantasies are now standing right in front of him? He can’t let Ben know that. 

“I’ll just go get changed....” Ben started for the closet.  
“Wait-“ Joe called, “You can leave it on....well, if you want.”  
“Do you like it?” Ben turned around hesitantly.  
“I- I do. It’s umm..... it’s really hot, Ben.”  
“You think so? This is just some silly thing. It’s quite embarrassing, actually.”  
“Why do you do it?” 

Ben bit his lip as he tried to find the words to say, still not realizing what was going on in Joe’s mind.  
“I just kind of....liked it, you know, dressing up like this on set. It’s sort of....freeing. I think it's cute.”  
“I think it’s totally fine, Ben. Why would you be embarrassed? I could tell you enjoyed it on set. I enjoyed it too.” Joe tried not to smile too much but the awkward tension made it hard.  
“So you like me wearing this?”  
“Yes! I hope you don’t mind-“ 

Ben couldn’t take this anymore, seeing his best friend like this when he only hoped it would lead to more. All those nights they shared a bed and not one sexual contact and all those hours dreaming about how he could take it further and what if Joe actually has a crush on him. 

Joe was instantly shut up as Ben pressed his lips against his own, a bit of lip gloss slipping into his mouth enough for him to taste it. He reached his tongue out a bit to taste more of Ben’s lips. Ben felt the tongue and chased it back into Joe’s mouth with his own. By now, they couldn’t concentrate on anything but each other. They rushed their hands up and down each other, reaching under whatever clothing they could feel their way into. Ben pulled Joe onto the bed behind him as he began to unbutton the white dress shirt. 

"No!" Joe called out. "Leave it on." 

Ben sensed a dominant side coming out of Joe that he had never seen before. He reached down into Joe's trousers and helped Joe slip them off before taking his own pantyhose off. Joe spotted Ben's dick peeking out from under the skirt. He reached his head down to kiss Ben's cock before giving it a few strokes with his tongue. Ben threw his legs over his shoulders as he firmly held his place on the bed. Eventually, Joe wrapped his lips around his roommate's throbbing erection as his mouth watered in anticipation. The wig stuck to Ben's sweaty face, making Joe indecisive on where to bring his lips to as he wanted to be all over Ben in this moment. He continued to thrust his hand around Ben's length as he dragged his mouth up to his face to kiss every drop of sweat that plastered the wig to his skin. Ben grabbed Joe's hair as he directed him to his mouth and clenched his lips around Joe's. Joe finally unbuttoned the Rogerina shirt and swiftly stroked Ben's bare torso, leaving bumps under each touch while their cocks rubbed against each other's, teasingly. Ben had a hard time releasing his grip from Joe's hair and the sheet underneath him.  
Joe reached his hands under Ben's ass and inched his hands closer and closer to the hole. 

"I need you in me, Joe" Ben managed to choke out, feeling around for his friend's dick. 

Joe got up to reach for Ben's nightstand, hoping to find some lube.  
"Um, it's in the top drawer of the dresser." Ben directed him. 

Joe came back from the dresser and pulled Ben's legs over his shoulders again, while sticking a finger full of lube into his ass. Ben shook a little from the sudden sensation. Joe took more lube and stuck an extra finger in and began penetrating as deep as his stubby, small fingers could reach. Ben shook more and bit his bottom lip, trying not to get too desperate. 

"In, Joe! In!" Ben cried, grasping Joe's hip. 

Without hesitation, Joe slid his cock in, gripping Ben's leg with one of his hands. His thrusts made Ben squeal like Rogerina probably would, making Joe lose control of his moans as well. The tightness of Ben's hole made him leak as he could feel he was about to cum. The wig started to fall off as Joe thrust him back and forth. He could feel Ben's legs clench tighter around him. Ben's head was thrown back into the wig as he came, moaning louder than he thought, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. 

"Scream for me, Rogerina!" Joe called as he gulped to catch his breath. He took his beautiful best friend's tip in his mouth to catch any cum still escaping.  
"I- fuck, Joe! I'm-" He cried and grasped Joe's thigh, making Joe cum as well. 

Joe slid onto Ben's sweaty torso, the two heaving heavily. He took the wig off of Ben and stroked his real, smooth, blonde hair, soaking from the heat of the wig. He just stared at his friend, more like soulmate, stroking his thumb over Ben's lethal jawline. His jawline was basically like two oxen pulling a wagon and made a theoretical sonic boom when you looked at it. 

His sleepy, hazel eyes glanced at Joe. 

"So this is Hardzello?" Ben asked.  
"Yeah, one of the definitions, I guess," Joe replied.  
"I ship it." Ben confirmed with an ecstatic smile.


End file.
